Um Tom de Verde
by TheMrsPadackles
Summary: Que tipo de verde? Existem tantos tons diferentes... PADACKLES


**Título:** **Um Tom de Verde**  
**Pairing:** Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles (Padackles, J2)  
**Fandom:** Supernatural, Slash Padackles  
**Rating:** M (+18)  
**Advertências:**Relação homossexual entre dois homens. Sexo.  
**Completa:** [**X**] **Yes** [ ] **No**  
**Beta: **Eve

**Disclaimer:** Esta obra é **totalmente ficcional**, sem fins lucrativos. Jared e Jensen **não** me pertencem e **não tenho nenhum tipo de ligação com eles**.

**Nota:** Essa fic foi "inspirada" no livro 'Cinquenta Tons de Cinza'. Espero que gostem. Indico ouvir AWOLNATION – Sail.

**_J2_**

**Um Tom de Verde**

Um bipe anunciava um novo email na caixa de entrada do correio eletrônico do poderoso empresário, Jensen Ackles. O loiro de olhos verdes e sardas pelo rosto não desgrudava os olhos da tela de seu micro e seus dedos deslizavam com uma íntima familiaridade sobre o teclado.

Seus cotovelos sobre a mesa, sua cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos e o olhar concentrado. Enquanto verificava o email pode muito bem descrever o ritmo do daquele dia.

Tensão e ansiedade.

Jensen se levantou passando as mãos pelos cabelos curtos cor de mel e ajustou o nó da gravata – verde piscina - em seu pescoço. Toda aquela pressão estava o matando, estava o sufocando. Com um suspiro cansado, praticamente arrastou seus pés de volta a sua mesa e se jogou em sua cadeira de estofado de couro. Levou sua mão até o telefone e pressionou um botão.

- Pois não, senhor Ackles?

- Alona, chame o senhor Padalecki até minha sala, por favor, sim?!

- Sim, senhor.

Ackles girou em sua cadeira e descansou sua cabeça no apoio para logo após fechar os olhos. Podia sentir toda a adrenalina daquele dia lhe correr pelas veias, rápido e quente, o sangue correndo direto para o centro, o coração bombeando rápido. Quase lhe fazia sentir como se tivesse tendo um ataque cardíaco e ele acabou por se perguntar se era possível ele ter um ataque desse tipo aos trinta e quatro anos de idade.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo bipe de seu telefone.

- Sim?

- O senhor Padalecki está aqui, senhor.

- Pode manda-lo entrar. E por favor, não quero ser incomodado.

- Sim senhor. – e outro bipe indicou o fim da chamada.

Um clique na porta e lá estava ele. Jared Padalecki estava parado a soleira de sua porta de madeira, as mãos nos bolsos parecendo completamente relaxado e despretensioso. O paletó preto contrastava com sua gravata – que por algum motivo, era da mesma cor que a sua – verde piscina. Ambos sorriram para tamanha coincidência. Jared andou até a frente da mesa de Jensen, tirou a mão direita do bolso e passou por seus cabelos castanhos que iam até os ombros, tirando a franja dos olhos.

- O senhor mandou me chamar. – Padalecki se pronunciou calmo e seguro.

- Sim, sente-se, por favor. - Jensen disse indicando a cadeira a frente para que o moreno se sentasse - Acabei de receber um email do Financeiro, achamos mais um desfalque em nossa conta do mês, valores diferentes, despesas diferentes, porém o mesmo total bruto.

- Entendo. E em que eu poderia ajudar, senhor? – Jared perguntou confortavelmente encostando-se no apoio da cadeira.

- Temos suspeita de quem esteja por trás disso tudo. Quero que entre com uma liminar na justiça para que possamos investiga-lo. – Jensen falava e gesticulava ao mesmo tempo, demonstrando seu total desconforto com a situação, fazendo com que Padalecki até achasse tal gesto gracioso.

- Apenas para isso que precisa de mim, senhor Ackles? - o moreno alto perguntou no mesmo tom calmo e despreocupado, o que, particularmente, excitava Jensen Ackles.

Toda essa calma que Jared transmitia o deixava em um nível diferente de inveja. Um nível estranho e perturbador que o enchia de vontade de ouvi-lo falar assim enquanto lhe dava prazer, lhe fazia viajar no som que sairia da boca de Jared ao estar fazendo sexo, aquele tom calmo sendo pronunciado com uma grande pitada de desejo e excitação.

- Senhor Ackles, o senhor está bem?

Quando Jensen pode dar conta de si, Jared já não estava mais na cadeira a sua frente, e sim parado atrás de si com suas mãos grandes em seus ombros fazendo uma leve pressão. O que fez Ackles suspirar e fechar os olhos.

- O senhor parece tão tenso. Toda essa agitação e preocupações não fazem bem a ninguém, senhor Ackles. – Jared dizia enquanto suas mãos faziam uma leve pressão nos pontos tensos de Ackles. Suas mãos corriam dos ombros até a nuca do loiro, deixando assim, sua pele arrepiada. Jared sorriu ao constatar isso.

- O qu-que você está fazendo?

- Tentando relaxar o senhor. Não vai conseguir prosseguir o dia com toda essa tensão. Atrevo-me a dizer que pode ser prejudicial para a empresa. O senhor está tão sobrecarregado que pode errar alguma conta importante. E isso é normal acontecer com alguém com um cargo tão importante quanto o seu, que envolve tantas responsabilidades, ordem e disciplina. Tanta concentração voltada para uma coisa só. Você precisa relaxar, _chefe_.

O loiro fechou mais uma vez os olhos quando sentiu o hálito de Padalecki em sua orelha. Um gemido de prazer morreu em sua garganta quando sentiu os lábios cálidos de Jared lhe tocar a nuca.

- Relaxe senhor. – Jared se pronunciou mais uma vez e como resposta o loiro jogou sua cabeça para trás, dando um caminho alternativo a Jared, para correr com sua boca pela extensão de seu pescoço. – Isso...

As mãos de Jared, que antes estavam nos ombros do homem loiro, agora percorriam livremente pelo dorso de Jensen; tocando, marcando e sentindo a textura dos músculos do homem a sua frente. Sua boca ainda se deliciava com o pescoço de Jensen, o nariz sentido seu cheiro, e Jared pensou que ali seria o paraíso.

Jensen estava com a respiração acelerada, a cabeça pendendo para trás apoiada no ombro de Padalecki, as mãos agarradas ao braço da cadeira como se sua vida dependesse disso. As mãos de Jared percorriam despudoradamente o torso do loiro, desabotoava sua blusa social, afrouxava o nó da gravata e tocava sua pele, deixando um rastro quente. Jensen que, um minuto antes era a tensão em pessoa, estava agora ali, entregue as mãos de Jared, se deixando levar por aquela sensação que ele não sabia existir.

Jared, por sua vez, precisava se controlar – como sempre quando estava na presença de seu chefe. Tanto tempo o observava, tanto tempo tinha desejos tórridos e agora ele estava ali, com Jensen em suas mãos, mas ainda não era o que Padalecki queria e não era o que Jensen precisava de verdade.

- Levante-se. – Padalecki disse em um tom suave que fez Jensen estremecer.

Puxando uma grande lufada de ar, Jensen se pôs de pé, estava debilmente ofegante, beirava ao ridículo. Mas então as mãos de Jared estavam de volta ao seu corpo e seu cérebro já não podia processar nenhum tipo de informação relevante além de Jared e suas mãos, Jared e seu corpo atrás de si, Jared e seu hálito arrepiando a epiderme de sua nuca, apenas Jared.

- O que você quer eu faça, senhor? – o moreno alto perguntou enquanto se posicionava a frente de seu chefe – O que o senhor quer fazer comigo? – os olhos de Ackles se arregalaram por um instante enquanto a pergunta tilintava em sua mente, lhe causando uma náusea momentânea. A oportunidade brilhando, gritante em sua mente com letras garrafais. Seu deus interior estava em êxtase. – Senhor? Em quê quer que eu lhe sirva? – então o deus interior de Jensen se pôs de pé. Todo o esplendor da soberania gritando ordens.

- Tire sua camisa e vire de costa. – Ackles disse em seu tom autoritário, porém carregado de desejo e anseio.

Botão por botão sendo desabotoado em uma lentidão irritante. O loiro deu um passo à frente, segurou as mãos de Jared, tirando-as dali, e ele mesmo terminou de desabotoar a camisa do homem alto.

- Tire a blusa, mas continue com a gravata. – Jared o obedeceu, o olhando nos olhos. – Agora vire-se. – e ele virou. Os olhos de Jensen brilhavam luxúria.

Jensen tocou os braços de Jared com suas mãos, deslizando por ali, sentindo a textura e firmeza dos músculos de Jared. Puxou suas mãos para trás e as segurou juntas, com sua mão livre retirou sua gravata, desfazendo o nó e a enrolando nos pulsos juntos de Jared. Sem apertar muito, finalizou com um nó e sorriu satisfeito. Os músculos das costas de Padalecki contraídos devido a posição de seus braços. O loiro deu mais um passo a frente e respirou fundo, o perfume de Jared lhe preenchendo o pulmão de uma forma entorpecedora.

- Você é delicioso, Jared. – Jensen disse enquanto desfilava com o nariz pela nuca do moreno, com a ponta da língua lhe deixava um rastro em sua pele das costas e subia novamente à nuca arrepiada. – Não se mexa, senhor Padalecki.

Jared obedeceu e apenas se deixou ser tocado. As mãos de Jensen lhe desciam o corpo, descendo até o cós da calça social que usava. As mãos atrevidas de Jensen ainda desciam pela lateral do corpo do homem alto, passeando por seu quadril e apalpando de leve suas nádegas.

- Você faz ideia do que eu quero fazer com você, Jared? – Jensen sussurrou enquanto suas mãos iam de encontro ao fecho da calça social do moreno. Sua palma deslizando preguiçosamente por cima do membro de Jared e Jensen sorriu ao constatar que ele já estava completamente acesso. Sem mais delongas, o loiro abriu o botão e logo após desceu o zíper, fazendo com que a calça deslizasse até os pés do moreno. Esse por sua vez jogou a calça para o lado.

Jensen arfou feliz quando seus olhos bateram na boxer branca que Jared usava. Ainda com suas mãos à frente, ele segurou o membro de Jared e deu um leve aperto. Jared gemeu e Jensen adorou o som.

- Ande até em frente o sofá e se ajoelhe. – Jared sem pestanejar, fez o que o loiro mandou. – Ótimo. Aqui vão as regras, Jared – o mais velho disse enquanto se aproximava novamente de Jared, uma mão pousando na cabeça do mais novo. – Você não vai falar, não vai se mexer. Só quando eu mandar. Entendeu? – Jared permaneceu calado. – Vejo que você entendeu, _Submisso_.

Jensen se colocou no pequeno espaço que havia entre Jared e o sofá, ainda de pé, puxou o cabelo do moreno pela nuca fazendo com que Jared o olhasse nos olhos. Jensen se abaixou e o beijou; um beijo lascivo e repleto de desejo. Jared correspondia a altura, explorando a boca de seu chefe, chupando, lambendo e sugando. Era simplesmente uma delícia.

Ackles cortou o beijo e sorriu para Jared, que não fez nada além de encará-lo, secretamente desesperado por mais contato. Ainda sob o olhar de Padalecki, Jensen se endireitou e abriu a sua calça, fazendo com que ela caísse um pouco, expondo o cós de sua boxer preta. Levou uma de suas mãos até seu próprio membro e repetiu o gesto que fez com Jared, mas ao invés de se despir de sua calça, Jensen se sentou no sofá, de frente para Jared.

- Eu quero que você me faça um boquete, Jared. Quero foder a sua boca. – Jared arfou em antecipação.

- Sim, senhor. – Ainda de joelhos, Jared se aconchegou no meio das pernas de Ackles e esperou até que o mesmo abrisse o zíper e retirasse o membro de dentro da cueca.

Jared salivou. Jensen segurava seu próprio membro observando Jared se inclinar por sobre ele e lhe passar a língua quente apenas pela glande, mas logo depois o moreno engolia o membro de Jensen, sugando, lambendo e chupando.

Jensen por sua vez bombeava a base enquanto Padalecki se deliciava com sua glande. Chupando e chupando de novo. Ackles se continha nos gemidos, não queria que alguém ouvisse, mas estava sendo um tremendo esforço não gritar enquanto a boca deliciosamente quente de Jared lhe chupava como se ele fosse o doce preferido do moreno.

- Chega. – o loiro disse ofegante e uma gota de suor escorreu de sua testa até o pescoço.

Jared obedeceu e se endireitou, ainda ajoelhado, parado olhando para Jensen e seu membro brilhante com sua saliva, o moreno lambeu os lábios. Jensen se levantou e retirou o resto de suas roupas, se pondo novamente as costas do moreno.

- Fique de pé. – a voz do loiro resvalou pelo ouvido de Jared e ele se prontificou em obedecer rapidamente, seu próprio membro torturado dentro da boxer. – Vire-se. – Jared mais uma vez obedeceu, sua respiração um pouco alterada.

Ackles novamente colou seus lábios ao do moreno, sua mão indo direto para o cós da cueca que logo depois foi retirada do mesmo modo que a calça, jogada de lado. Sem interromper o beijo, Jensen conduziu o moreno até a beirada do sofá só parando quando Jared quase caiu sentado no mesmo.

- Sente-se. – O loiro sussurrou. Padalecki obviamente obedeceu e para a total surpresa do moreno, Jensen se ajoelhou no meio de suas pernas e sem dizer nenhuma palavra, suas mãos deslizando do joelho até a virilha de Jared e um sorriso brincando no canto dos lábios.

O loiro se aproximou preguiçosamente enquanto Jared gemia de antecipação. Lenta e torturantemente Jensen tocou a glande do moreno com os lábios, rodeando levemente com a ponta da língua para logo depois abocanhar todo o membro de Padalecki e Ackles adorou ouvir o gemido alto que o outro homem soltou.

Um ritmo foi empregado, subindo e descendo, sua língua acariciava deliciosamente toda a extensão do membro de Jared, Jensen podia senti o pulsar do sangue e se deleitava com os gemidos descompassados do mais alto. Mais um pouco de sucção e segundos depois Padalecki se derramava na boca de Ackles e o loiro não reclamou nem um pouco apenas engoliu gota por gota.

- Muito bem, Jared. Respire, ainda não estou satisfeito. – Jensen disse enquanto levantava, alguns segundos perdidos enquanto ele observava Padalecki jogado do sofá, as gotas de suor escorrendo pelo rosto, pescoço e peito. O arfar, seu peito subindo e descendo em uma constante. Jensen gostou da visão. Gostou muito.

– Levante-se. – O moreno se sentou lentamente no sofá, suas mãos atadas não o ajudavam no processo, mas ele se levantou. Parado cara a cara com Jensen, as sardas no rosto, as bochechas rosadas e os lábios vermelhos. E que lábios. – Vire-se, ajoelhe-se. Eu vou te foder agora.

E assim Jared o fez, os músculos dos braços retesados, as mãos suando e Jared se perguntava onde acharia apoio. Mas cada raciocínio se esvaiu assim que sentiu Jensen completamente colado em suas costas, os lábios lhe beijando a nuca e a mãos percorrendo pela extensão de seu corpo todo.

- Ah, Jared... Você é tão... Tão gostoso. – O loiro sussurrou e segurou o membro de Jared e pode constatar que já estava duro novamente. _Mas como?_

Jensen apenas sorriu e voltou a manipular Padalecki, lento e rápido. Torturando enquanto sua mão livre o busca por trás. Seu dedo o instigava, esfregava e ele já podia sentir o outro homem pulsar. Sem muita demora um dedo já estava dentro do moreno, alargando. E depois outro e outro. Três dedos indo e vindo dentro de Padalecki e ele já sentia que podia gozar novamente com isso. Mas Jensen parou a masturbação e retirou os dedos de dentro dele e Jared o sentiu se afastar, o moreno gemeu.

- Jensen, por favor... – ele implorou e no segundo seguinte Jensen estava de volta, espalmando sua mão grande em uma das nádegas de Padalecki. O barulho foi alto e Jared sentiu a ardência se espalhar, os olhos fechados e os dentes trincados para não soltar nenhum barulho sequer.

- Você falou sem permissão, Sr. Padalecki? – outro tapa, na outra nádega. Jared se manteve calado. – É. eu acho que falou.

Um som de algo se rasgando e logo após Jensen estava todo dentro de Padalecki sem aviso, sem previsão. Apenas entrando rápido e firme. O ar se foi dos pulmões do moreno e ele se curvou para frente encostando a cabeça no encosto do sofá, sentindo Jensen indo e vindo, forte e rápido. Algumas lágrimas acumuladas nos cantos dos olhos.

- Apenas uma punição. – Jensen disse enquanto diminuía os movimentos. O loiro agarrou a gravata cujo amarrava as mãos de Padalecki e puxou fazendo com que o moreno voltasse a posição inicial, com as costas retas.

Um beijo casto na nuca, uma lambida na orelha e uma sucção em seu lóbulo e depois os movimentos de vai e vem dentro de si retornaram lentos, porém precisos e fundo, lhe tocando no local certo.

- Geme, Jared. Geme pra mim. – Alto e claro, Jared gemeu.

- Jensen... – Alto, claro, ofegante e desesperado. Conforme Jensen lhe estocava e seu corpo era impulsionado para frente, Ackles lhe puxava de volta pelas suas mãos amarradas com aquela gravata verde. Forte e fundo, rápido e preciso. Jensen era assim. E sexo com Jensen também é assim.

Ackles soltou as mãos de Jared, as deixando livre. Padalecki, por sua vez, as envolveu no corpo do loiro que estava em suas costas. Imitando o gesto do moreno, Jensen envolveu seu tronco com seus braços e diminuiu o ritmo das estocadas apenas para volta com força. Vai e vem contínuo e mais algumas estocadas e tudo estava feito. Pernas dormentes e os corpos suados, um contra o outro, a cabeça de Jared jogada no ombro de Jensen. Os lábios do loiro contra a bochecha do moreno.

- Vem. – Jensen chamou Jared enquanto se desfazia da posição um tanto quanto incomoda e se deitou no sofá. Jared se ajeito como pode ao lado do loiro. Um beijo. – Você tem permissão para falar, Jared.

- Você não tem jeito, Jensen. – O moreno sorriu.

- Eu? Quem foi que chegou aqui na minha sala cheio de joguinhos? O que foi isso, Jay?

- Você estava tenso demais, precisava relaxar, Jens. E só eu sei como você fica quando está tenso. Tenho que aturar todo esse seu mau humor em casa e eu odeio isso. Odeio não ver esse seu sorriso tranquilo e esse brilho nesses olhos _verdes_ lindos. – Jensen sorriu e depositou um beijo nos lábios do namorado.

- A propósito, você planejou isso ou o quê?

- Não planejei nada, Jens. – Jared gargalhou.

- Mas e as gravatas? – Jensen perguntou sorrindo.

- Você sabe que eu amo verde. – Jared sussurrou, seu nariz enfiado na curva do pescoço do loiro.

- Que tipo de verde? Existem tantos tons diferentes...

- O tipo verde-da-cor-dos-seus-olhos. – Jared disse enquanto encarava o outro.

- Você cosegue ser tão meloso, Padalecki. – Jensen sorriu – E eu amo isso! – Mais um beijo, profundo, lento e cheio de tudo o que aqueles dois tinham. E só eles dois precisavam saber.


End file.
